


Curiosity Thrills The Cat

by Krystalballz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat!Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Explicit Sex, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Or Top Levi, Sex Toys, Top Eren, You Decide, an actual cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalballz/pseuds/Krystalballz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji, like any other cat, can't stand being ignored. Hanji, like any other cat, is also oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> ThatMomentWhenYourFirstFicOnAO3IsCompletelyRandomAndDifficultToWrite
> 
> Cheesy title is cheesy. :3
> 
> Enjoy???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji, like any other cat, hates being ignored. Hanji, like any other cat, is oblivious.

Where is he?

He promised that he would make some cooked tuna just for me if I didn't drop any of his ornaments (which I haven't for three days and that's a new record, mind you!) Apparently, Levi doesn't trust me enough to sit on the shelf without- and I quote- 'toppling over all the fucking ornaments'.

Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Hanji and I am a red Maine Coon. I absolutely love my master, Levi. We've been best friends since he bought me from a pet shop nearly three years ago for his twenty-second birthday. I personally don't understand how he tolerates me, considering I always get fur on his favourite chair. Aside from the occasional and rude nicknames usually consisting of 'little shit', he has a lot of rationality for a clean freak. 

Additionally, I absolutely _love_ experimenting with things. For example, my last experiment was seeing how long rodents could swim in the toilet; I don't know why but for some strange reason Levi nearly threw up in said toilet. The punishment of staying outside for a full three days was not worth it.

I'm currently lying curled up in my super fluffy bed Eren got for me during his time off from work. Eren's another best friend of mine. I love him, too! He's so kind to me and always has time to sit down and pet me despite how distraught he was after the place he worked at, the Maria Library, got shut down after a massive robbery. The television man said it was due to all their funds being stolen. I guess the only good outcome of that is Eren spends much more time with us, now. He would always visit as often as possible because Levi is his mate or 'boyfriend'. Nowadays I see him almost everyday.

Speaking of which, I haven't seen him since he went upstairs some time ago with Levi and he didn't even give me a greeting pet like he always does; Hanji will not tolerate a no-petting day! After struggling to leave my now lonely bed which I promised wholeheartedly to return to, I wander towards the stairs the two humans retreated to on silent, stealthy paws. Trying to scent out his whereabouts, I soon enough reach the last step. I could definitely smell Eren, that's for sure, but I could also smell something... unusual. Is he sick or something? It would explain his abnormal behaviour--

Breathing. Deep yet rushed breathing on the other side of the door at the end of the corridor - Levi's room. My ears perk up and I stand dead still, listening intently. It sounds like Eren is in pain. I'm almost certain he's sick now! It doesn't explain the low mumbling, though. Maybe Levi is in there trying to comfort him, he's not as heartless as he looks. It wouldn't hurt to investigate just to be certain, I tell myself as I nudge the door open quietly with one furry paw and peek inside.

_Oh._

Levi and Eren are...

Commencing a mating ritual.

The two figures were moving subtly together as the already strong smell of sweat seemed to permeate off the entire room. _'I'll just sit and wait for them to finish up, then Eren's attention shall be mine'_ I think resolutely while watching the two males grasp at either desperately, my tail swishing idly. Eren must have noticed the movement as he turns his face to meet mine. His reaction was comical to say the least; I should record this information for future references.

Once dilated teal eyes widen as if he's seen something as horrifying as one of those God forsaken mutts. Tanned cheeks dusted with pink steadily become a deep scarlet hue and I can't help but wonder if that is some sort of chemical response; did something cause him to imitate a tomato? Is he allergic to non-sexual voyeurism? Is that even a thing? His movements stop abruptly which I found somewhat confusing - is my presence really that distracting?

I know I am quite a clueless cat but I knew that a brutal and violent death awaited me the second merciless grey eyes burrowed deep into my very being, threatening to crush me under their hellish glare. The rapidly approaching sneer of absolute fury was enough to make a wolf ashamed. I haven't seen him this pissed off since I scent-marked his new trousers.

I flee as fast as I can, falling down the stairs as I do so.

I soon learned that out of that ordeal, aside from the nightmares of Levi's angry face, the only thing I gained was a brand new nickname:

 _Perverted_ little shit.


	2. Levi's Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji, like any other cat, cannot resist temptation - even if a harsh punishment is the consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P my update schedule (as if I had one XDDD) no Levi x Eren in this chapter but we get a vague idea of what they get up to *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

I'm sitting on the carpet in the narrow corridor, staring straight ahead into the empty room that was taunting me with its very presence.

Levi's room.

Also known as the bane of my very existence.

Following the events of that rather coincidental situation I put myself in, Eren barely glances at me during his visits, resorting to awkwardly stroking my fluffy ears subconsciously. Occasionally his cheeks, ears and neck turn pink but I still have no clue why that is. I know he's uncomfortable; is it some sort of poor attempt at camouflage?

And Levi, he clearly stated that not under any circumstance am I to set one paw into his domain. The door doesn't have a lock but his lifeless glare is usually enough to deter me from making the same mistake or just annoying the irksome human in general. Whenever Levi is here, I'd usually keep my distance.

...But Levi's _not_ here.

Up until now, I couldn't really subdue my fears of whatever punishment Levi comes up with. However, curiosity always seems to get the better of me; I _am_ Hanji, after all. Luckily, the man had previously mentioned shopping for cleaning products and whatnot before departing, just general things that don't really matter to me. What _does_ matter however, is the half opened drawer left innocently next to his bed. The abandoned, wooden furniture seemingly begged me to investigate it. And investigate I shall!

My body seemed to hesitate once I gather up the courage to venture into Clean Freak's room, no doubt cautious that the human is waiting around the corner. After a moment or two of trying to sniff out Levi (he's not here; his scent is gradually fading), I trot into forbidden territory.

I'm able to effortlessly hop onto the raven's bed, trying not to remember the, err... _activities_ that those two lovebirds regularly participate in. As I approach the drawer left ajar, I am able to distinguish some strange objects within. They were... toys? There are a variety of both bright and dull items of different textures, shapes and sizes hidden inside along with the occasional bottle that I doubt is for drinking.

I paw at one particular 'toy' suspiciously; it's a plastic spherical object with various holes made in a neat pattern. There's a black rubber strap attached to parallel sides. It also smells like saliva which gives me more than enough reason to be concerned and maybe worried as to how it is used.

The next item is made entirely of a rubber material and has haphazardly placed ridges jutting out from the sides of said item. The shape itself appears to be a penis. I'm not entirely certain what Levi would need with a rubber toy that vaguely resembles a human phallus.

Another toy in the drawer is very peculiar. It's a plain grey oval-shaped object attached to a larger oval with a small string; the latter is adorned with a small button I can't resist pressing which caused it to vibrate intensely. I simply can't comprehend what Levi would need these for.

What intrigues me most of all is the strange metallic glint underneath the other objects which turns out to be... shackles? Why would Levi need this? Is he an undercover cop or something? It has a simple design with a signature on the inner surface that I can't read. You know, because I _can't_ read.

I must have been so preoccupied with figuring out what the heck these shackles were for because I definitely didn't notice the door opening and closing loudly nor did I notice shoes tapping against wooden stairs. But I did notice two pairs of eyes in my peripheral vision.

Well, shit.

Levi must have picked Eren up on the way back from the shop since he doesn't live even fifteen minutes away - just how long have I been in here?!

Unsurprisingly, the poor boy's whole face was red and he looked like his legs would give out. He gave a very feminine squeak before retreating down the stairs, leaving me staring face-to-face with the physical manifestation of my nightmares.

Levi got a lock for his door the next day. And I got kicked outside of the damn house the next day. For a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I wrote this chapter wrong. I actually wrote the beginning last and the middle first. .w.
> 
> I'm probably going to keep this as two chappies because it took like 7 days to write one paragraph. My writing skills are extremely slow.  
> Anyways, kudos and comments are highly appreciated o/  
> I should make this into a little series of Attack On Titan characters being pets xD

**Author's Note:**

> I actually attempted to make this story as long as possible and it's just over 1k words. Well done, Krissie.
> 
> So like, I forgot what Hanji's breed should've been so I went with my granny's cat.  
> Also, before I had no idea how to add italics to text :) 2pro4me
> 
> Anyways, feedback is appreciated! Gonna go eat some biscuits now.


End file.
